For many years decoys have been used to attract wild birds such as ducks and geese. It is known in the prior art to provide decoys using support frames and flexible coverings to mimic the shape of a wild game bird such as a goose. Some examples of such decoys known in the prior art follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,608 to Jones teaches a collapsible support frame with a flexible covering. The head and neck of this decoy is flat and two-dimensional. This is seen to be unrealistic when viewed by geese approaching from various angles. This decoy is meant to be collapsed before and after use, which is undesirable to the user because of the extra time involved in setting out and picking up the decoy spread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,913 to Brice teaches a collapsible frame with a flexible covering. This decoy also has a flat, two-dimensional head and neck. This decoy is also meant to be collapsed before and after each use. These characteristics are undesirable for the aforementioned reasons.
It is also known in the prior art to provide wild game bird decoys that utilize a head and neck portion and an inflatable body portion of windsock construction to mimic the shape of a goose or duck. Following are some examples of such decoys known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,028 to Farmer teaches a decoy comprising a flat, two-dimensional head, neck and stake unit in combination with an inflatable body unit of windsock construction. Experience with use of this decoy shows that the decoy does not stack together well without the body unit being disassembled from the stake unit. Furthermore, the flat, two-dimensional head and neck of the decoy is undesirable because of its unrealistic appearance when geese or ducks approach from various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,141 to Shjeflo teaches a decoy with a three-dimensional head and neck unit, a stake unit and an inflatable body unit of windsock construction. Experience with this decoy shows that, although the three-dimensional head and neck does appear more realistic to wild birds, there is no significant movement of the head and neck when the decoy is in use. Additionally, the decoy is not stackable nor easily stored without disassembly.
It is desirable to have a bird decoy having a three-dimensional head and neck which is fully assembled to a stackable, three-dimensional body. It is also desirable that the bird decoy be lightweight and have some movement resulting from slight wind. It is desirable that the head and neck portion move from slight wind to provide a realistic look to the wild birds. It is also desirable that the bird decoys be stackable and easily stored without disassembly of the decoys.